Jessica Rooks (Dark Seraphs)
History Part 1 We first see Jessica asking Jester to draw her a bath only for Jester to literally start drawing a picture of a bath. Annoyed Jessica tells him to go fill the tub with water that isn't too hot nor too cold to which Jester say's she can't take a joke. Once she is done Jester asks if there is anything else she wants before he leaves and she only asks if he can bring her another book on magic when he comes back in the morning to which Jester claims he will try. Content with his answer Jessica heads to bed. However her dreams were far from pleasant as they were memories of one of the scariest days in her life and the day she and Jester meet for the first time. The Flashback '' It was a week after her parents had died in a mysterious accident. While her parents were on their way to work their breaks apparently weren't working properly and the car swerved out of control to the point the car flew off a bridge killing both her parents immediately upon impact. Jessica was only nine but she tried to be strong. At first it seemed like a terrible dream to which she constantly prayed to wake up from but sadly she never did. Depressed and hoping to find someone that would help her to get through this tragic event. Eventually her uncle James arrived to be with her. Her father never spoke of his brother much but he was the only family she had left and thought maybe they could help one another. The funeral had already been taken care of and her uncle offered to be there for her if she ever needed him. James was a man who was in slightly better shape than the average individual, he was early to mid thirties with bleach blond hair and a well trimmed mustache who always wore a suit often with a long overcoat. At first James was rather nice but within a matter of days her uncle was already asking about the inheritance as if it should be discussed as soon as possible. Jessica tried to tell him that he shouldn't be too concerned with it as all of it would be taken care of. That very night Jessica got up around 10:30 to get a drink of water when she overheard a strange conversation: - 'Uncle James': You have got to be kidding me! Why should I have to share the estate and the damn fortune with some pint sized brat?! I deserve it more than her.'' - An accountant': I am sorry but I am looking at your brothers will and it clearly states you are to be given seven million pounds (8,547,315.00 in US dollars) and half of the estate while the other half and the remaining amount of the fortune is hers to spend when she turns eighteen. I have to obey their wishes. - ''Uncle James: So what you are saying is as long as the brat is alive its split but if say she disappeared or suddenly died I would get the full amount?'' - ''The accountant: Yes, but if that were to happen what would keep me from telling the authorities about this little conversation? How much would you be willing to give me to keep my mouth shut?'' - ''Uncle James: Whats to say I don't just kill you right now? Or better yet just point out your involvement in how the vehicle my brother died in was because you had it tampered with? I'll pay an extra fifty thousand pounds to make it a full one hundred thousand pounds if you agree to keep your mouth shut and never mention it again. That's all I will pay otherwise I'll just shoot you myself.'' - ''The Accountant: That's fair enough. I recommend you do it soon. Give the word and I'll tell the staff to leave the house for the night.'' - ''Uncle James: Yeah, I'll do it around eleven so have everyone including yourself out in fifteen minutes.'' *starts walking towards the hallway* Jessica was horrified to hear this and seeing he was headed her way decided to run down the hall hoping to sneak out before it was too late. However before she even got far from the hallway entrance she had to hide inside a closet to avoid being seen as she heard footsteps. Looking through the peep hole both the family Accountant and her Uncle tell everyone to leave the mansion for the night. Confused she peeked out once the coast was clear and headed the opposite direction only to slip and fall. The fall had made a loud thump and Jessica knew in a moment her uncle James would around the corner and it would be all over, so Jessica struggled to get to her feet and ran. She ran as fast as she could on the cold stone floor but she fell again. Upon falling she started to cry from both pain and the fear she would soon die. - ''Uncle James: Jessica stop this foolishness! I understand what you are going through. After all you are my niece and it was my brother who died in that "tragic accident" the other day along with your poor mother. I just want to reunite you with them after all.'' - ''Jessica: Please uncle leave me be! I don't want to die! I know you wanted their money but please I just want to live!'' - ''Uncle James: Hahaha with you gone I'll be the sole beneficiary to the family fortune! Accept your fate and be reunited with your poor parents! You'd be nothing but a waist of money if I took you in or worse if I had to share the inheritance! No I'm just going to kill you and hide you in a place no one will ever find you!'' - ''Jessica: Please no! I don't want to die! Please anyone!'' - ''Uncle James: No one is going to help you, so just stop your crying and begging its giving me a headache! Give my regards to your parents when you see them!'' Just as Jessica was about to scream for help but suddenly a circle of green flame surrounded her. The flames seemed to be protecting her and it made her feel safe, when a mysterious voice started to speak to her. The voice seemed to hold legitimate concern and compassion for her. - ''The Voice: I know you can hear me now, I am your only chance to survive but in order for this to happen we must form a 'Blood-Line contract' so that I may enter your dimension. Do we have a deal?'' - ''Jessica: *Wiping away a few tears* Can you really save me? If so I accept.'' - ''The Voice: Yes, I can save you. Now choose where you want the Seal?'' - ''Jessica: What do you mean by "Seal"?'' - ''The Voice: I mean the mark to seal our contract. I will be able to freely appear and use my powers in your dimension in return I will protect and serve you and your future children. Try to pick a place that isn't too open but a place where you can reach if needed.'' - ''Jessica: I guess my left shoulder?'' - ''The Voice: Okay I need you to shake my hand to symbolize it thus allowing me to enter your world. *Inserting his hand into our world*'' - ''Jessica: Fine but please hurry the fire is going down! *Shakes hand*'' As soon as she shakes the hand the flames went down only for a young man with red hair and glowing eyes to appear right in front of her. The man gets on one knee an places a hand on to Jessica's left shoulder with green flames making a strange symbol. Jessica looks scared and helpless but feels a friendly hand pat her head as if to re-assure her everything will be OK before the figure turns towards the her uncle. Upon seeing this Jessica felt as if she was in some fairy tale and as if a hero had just come in to save her from certain death. As the mysterious man approached her uncle she could hear and see everything just fine. - ''Uncle James: What the hell? Who are you and what do you want?'' - ''The Mysterious Man: I am your worse nightmares you piece of shit! You think your so tough attacking a defenseless little girl but now I think it's time I take out the trash. I will make both Heaven and Hell see horrors that before were unheard of. When I'm done with you eternal damnation will seem as if it were winning the lottery.'' *The man pulls out a .44 magnum from a holster under his coat and shoots the man in the head* - ''Uncle James: Trying to monologue isn't the smartest thing to do when I have gun this powerful! Granted the idiot didn't even realize I had a gun. By the way a gun is too good for you my "precious" niece instead I think a knife is more fitting for you! *Pulls out a William Henry Spearpoint Patriot pocket knife*'' *''The man's body all of a sudden gets off the ground and tackles Jessica's uncle* - 'The Mysterious Man': You thought I could be killed so easy? And I must say that you have expensive tastes considering your knife. Now my only question is how should I kill you? Burning could be fun but so obvious, I could drown you but it might be mistaken as a baptism. Maybe I should just beat you to death. How does that sound Jess... *The uncle stabs Jester in the stomach* How rude of you I guess I need to teach you some manners. Nah I'll bury you alive.'' - ''Uncle James: Impossible! What are you?! Please spare me! I'll pay you whatever you want just let me live!'' - ''The Mysterious Man: To answer your question I'm a Demon, a level 7 one at that making me essentially a demigod. And no, you will die for being such a pathetic low life! See you in Hell.'' All of a sudden Jessica watched as the man broke her uncle James' neck. Jessica could only feel relieved as she watched her uncle die finally knowing she was indeed safe though still confused about the man in front of her and why he simply killed him after saying he'd make him suffer though that curiosity quickly passed. Jessica couldn't help it as she instinctively hugged the man and thanked him for saving her. - ''Jessica: Thank you for saving me! I thought for sure I was going to die but you saved me. By the way I didn't catch your name.'' - ''Jester: You are welcome and the reason you didn't catch my name is I never gave it. I prefer to not give my name right away. However given I will serve you until you pass from this world I guess I might as well introduce myself: I am the 'Jester of Chaos, a Duke of Hell, the horseman of Pestilence, and the infamous Pied Piper' but you may call me Jester if you wish Jessica.'' - ''Jessica: Okay then Jester it is. May I ask two questions? How did you know my name and am I going to Hell when I die?'' - ''Jester: I overheard your uncle say Jessica and assumed that was you since no one else was around. As for Hell I can chose what to do with your soul once you pass. I can eat it to gain more power, have it sent to Hell where I can torture you forever or even ban it from Hell altogether though that only happens if I actually like you as a person but lets worry about that somewhere down the road. Whats your last name by the way I'm curious.'' - ''Jessica: My Last name is Rooks. Thanks again Jester.'' End of Flashback '' The next thing Jessica knew Jester woke her up to see if she was alright claiming it looked like she was having a nightmare. Once Jessica briefly describes how the nightmare was the memory of her uncle and how they first met Jester pauses for a moment apparently remembering it only to the hug Jessica and reassures her no one will harm her for as long as he lives. Once Jessica seems to of calmed down some Jester tells her he is going to make her breakfast. As soon as Jester leaves Jessica looks at the calendar and realizes that today will the the fifth anniversary of her and Jester meeting one another. Appearance Jessica is portrayed as a cute girl with long blond hair and constantly wearing very formal long red dresses with a blue symbol in the upper torso area. Jessica is a thin fourteen year old whom always dresses rather modestly though this is partly to conceal the Seal on her left shoulder. Jessica wears little to no makeup as she doesn't believe makeup is all that important when there are things she is more concerned with. As an adult Jessica is often described as a beautiful woman who despite still not wearing much makeup can attract most people. She still dresses somewhat modestly since she seems to never wear short dresses but at times she will wear tighter dresses to compliment her figure and or seduce some of those around her. Personality Jessica at first comes off as a spoiled child to some but in reality she is a young woman who can be rather caring and understanding to those who get to know her. Jessica is a child prodigy and rather intelligent as by fourteen she is already in college though on the fields of maturity she is only slightly more than one might expect of a fourteen year old as she will occasionally not listen to Jester's warnings out of sheer curiosity or mild convincing. Often very direct with everyone around her to the point some think she is merely a rude child not realizing she doesn't always mean to offend them even if at times she comes up as demanding. Jessica is shown to be a person who will do anything to protect those she loves. Later she is shown to be a bit disappointed with her son due to showing next to no work habits, his whining nature and even refusal to learn even the most basic magic. As a Prime Minister Jessica is shown to be power hungry and nearly ruthless as she has no problems having people killed, threatening their families if needed and causing wars. In fact she is known to enjoy causing Wars by her peers but to the public she seems like one of the more reasonable Prime Ministers. Jessica later admits that she is afraid of being powerless and doesn't want to die but despite this she is not a coward as she is more than willing to fight when it comes down to it. She desired immortality due to a desire to overcome death by natural causes. Powers At the time of Part 1 Jessica is around the worlds average of the few modern Sorceress in a variety of magics including but not limited to the Dark Arts and minor healing magic. Being in a contract with Jester, Jessica can communicate with him from any location by merely touching the Seal, order him to do certain commandments. Jessica has been personally taught by Jester whom is often considered one of the most powerful Sorcerers of all time allowing her to learn far more about magic than any modern day human. Jessica has been able to perform some basic spells without speaking or making many movements which is uncommon for any normal Sorcerer or Sorceress whom isn't a master. Another noticeable ability is even with only being a teenager she was able to cast and recognize multiple types of Seals. Seals are something created not only from mystical energy but can be formed from a casters soul (though given time and the casters soul will regenerate), these are symbols that can protect people or objects from certain types of harm such as low level Demons, keep certain things trapped or locked or do the exact opposite and release something. The amount of energy needed to cancel or activate varies depending on the strength required. Unlike most forms of magic in a sense it can go on for an indefinite amount of time and can be easily recreated if not completely destroyed though often slightly weaker than before. They also don't require anything than concentration and a hand gestures. Due to Jester's training and mastery of both Jessica was able to learn both in remarkable time. Due to her habit of reading books on magic she tends to continually learn a variety of spells even some others might not think of using at that time. As of Part 2 Jessica becomes even stronger in magic to where she learns nearly all forms of magic and is widely regarded as the worlds strongest Sorceress and a true master of Seals. Her skills and abilities in magic allows her to hold up for a brief time against even Satan-Corvus (granted he was being forced to fight not his own choice but he was apparently tricked). While definitely not strong enough to actually beat Satan-Corvus she was able to hold him off long enough to get her family to safety and use a realistic enough illusion to fake her death. One of the newest forms of magic she learns is how to become a Lich and create a Soul Jar though she doesn't create it during Part 2 she does create it between Part 2 and Part 3. As of Part 3 Jessica successfully creates a Soul Jar to become a Lich though she does keep a normal human appearance and creates a safety mechanism to secure her immortality. Along with an increased ability to store magic. As confirmed that she is a Horsewoman of War and starting the rituals to officially unlock said power her strength and durability increases to an extent that renders a challenge even the most powerful Demon and Angel. Jessica's healing also increases to that of a high level Demon and Angel making it rather difficult to truly defeat her. Her primary weapon is a mystical sword that not only has the ability to conjure an ancient and magical flame that can burn nearly anything yet the sword nor its flame can harm its true master; no matter who holds the blade it can never harm the Horsewoman of War. Relationships Friends / Family '''Jester - Jessica sees Jester as a friend and they share a brother/sister like bond to where either will put each other in harms to protect the other. She is one of the few aware of Jester's past, his full list of crimes and personal goals. Jester and Jessica truly trust one another to the point even if they don't know the full details of the others plan both won't hesitate to help each other. Dillon Rooks - She expresses annoyance towards him as he refused to show an interest in magic and is often complaining. That said she has shown that she cares for him to a degree by sending him money and saying on rare occasions she loves him but apparently by Part 3 she has quit sending him money. Eleanor and Elizabeth - Jessica is shown to be very patient and loving towards her daughters while also encouraging them on learning any and all forms of magic. Neutrals Corvus - Jessica for most of Part 1 had a crush on Corvus and while she respects him even after he becomes ruler of Hell as Satan-Corvus she rarely talks about him except for an occasional check to see how things are going. Alexander Poe - At first they seem to be enemies, but at the same time they were shown to be able to get along and even take trips together. That said when he showed little to no remorse on the destruction they unintentionally caused by releasing Icarus and when he later forcibly put Corvus into Icarus in while forcing him to try to kill Jester, Jessica expressed disappointment and disgust with him. That said in Part 2 and 3 she does occasionally defend him despite him being dead saying he was a good person. Grace - While not friends, Jessica sees Grace as a good person and is seemingly on good enough terms to be invited over on occasion. The two have little interaction together so little else is known on their relationship other than neither seemed to dislike one another. One of the few things Jessica says is that Grace was a good influence on Jester as a person. Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hegemony Category:Liches Category:Sorceress Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Users Category:Tragic Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Warmongers Category:Blondes Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Villains